Les Souvenirs Des Morts
by Arica33
Summary: Harry revit la mort de tout ses proches ... que va t-il lui arriver ? Va t-il craquer et lui aussi sombrer dans le néant ? lisez svppppp fic en trois chapitre court !
1. Chapitre 1

Harry marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, sans aucun but, comme dans sa vie, il est 3h du matin et ses pensée se dirige vers la mort comme d'habitude ! Il avait plein de fois songé a se suicider mais avait renoncer pour ses amis mais maintenant que le famille Weasley était mort au grand complet a part Ron, son meilleur ami n'était plus qu'une ombre qui avait multiplié les tentatives de suicides mais Hermione et Harry était là pour l'en empêcher.

Harry leva la tête et vit qu'il était quelque part qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda a gauche puis a droite ... personne le couloir était vide, un silence de plombs y régnait. Puis il remarque une porte entrouverte au bout du corridor, il avança a petit pas, et lentement poussa la porte.

La pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité, Harry alluma donc d'un coup de baguette les torches.

La salle était vide, mis à part un pupitre y trônait au milieu, avec un livre ouvert. Poussé par sa curiosité, Harry s'avance jusqu'au fameux livre et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur se poème :

Tu gardes le souvenir de la trace de pas qui s'est remplie  
de mort à l'approche du bourreau...

Tu gardes le souvenir des lèvres tremblantes de l'enfant  
quand il lui fallut apprendre que sa mère le quittait...

Tu gardes le souvenir des mains de la mère qui  
creusèrent une fosse pour cette chose affamée à la poitrine...

Tu gardes le souvenir des paroles démentes  
qu'un fiancé lança en l'air à sa fiancée morte.

Un poème sur ... la mort. Harry déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux. N'était ce pas un signe ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus quand d'un coup, un froid glacial l'envahit et il fut projeté dans le livre.

Il n'avait pas vu que le livre s'appelait ... Le Souvenir Des Morts ...


	2. Chapitre 2

Harry écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant ... SES PARENTS !!!

Lily berça son bébé en lui chantant une chanson en Français pour pas qu'il ne comprenne les paroles :

_J'aurais voulu être pour toi,  
Ce que tu étais pour moi.  
J'aurais voulu être dans tes bras,  
Juste pour une dernière fois.  
  
J'aurais voulu sentir tes lèvres,  
Sur les miennes comme une fièvre.  
J'aurais voulu sentir ton coeur,  
Battre, quand tu avais peur.  
  
J'aurais voulu entendre ta voix,  
Avant que tu sois loin de moi.  
J'aurais voulu prendre ta main,  
Quand tu étais encore mien.  
  
J'aurais voulu entendre encore,  
Chaque mouvement de ton corps.  
J'aurais voulu entendre tes mots,  
Qui rendaient mes rêves si beaux.  
  
J'aurais voulu prendre ta place,  
Quand ton reflet a quitté la glace _

James, son doux époux, leva la tête de son livre et regarda sévèrement sa femme, Lily Evans

- Chérie, tu pourrai éviter de lui chanter se genre de truc, lui parler de mort à son âge non mais oh !!

- Premièrement, je chante en français donc il ne comprend strictement rien !! Deuxièmement c'est un bébé !! Et troisièmement ... pourquoi ne pas lui expliquer ce qui nous attend tant que nous sommes encore là !!

- Lily !!!

- James, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi, qu'il viendra un jour ou l'autre pour nous tuer et ça pourrai être ce soir comme demain !!

Il lui tendit la main après l'avoir regarder tendrement, Lily déposa le bébé sur sa couverture et se dirigea vers son mari et s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle se blottit sur son torse et lui murmura des mots doux, puis il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- J'ai inventé un poème pour toi !! Tu veux l'entendre ?

Lily hocha la tête alors James récita :

- Il m'a fallut une seconde pour t'aimer il me faudra une éternité pour t'oublier !!! C'est beau n'est ce pas ? J'en ai un autre écoute : Mon coeur peut cesser de battre mais pas de t'aimer !!! Je les ai inventer en pensant a toi, ma Lily ... je t'aime

Aucune réponse, Lily gardait sa tête enfouit , James inquiet la secoua doucement, elle releva la tête, James fut choqué par ce qu'il vit ... son visage était inondé de larmes, il se regardèrent un moment puis s'embrassèrent. Tout à coup il entendirent un bruit provenant de dehors, James se leva obligeant Lily a se lever et alla regarder à la fenêtre puis il se retourna vivement, la terreur mélangé à la panique se lisait dans ses yeux et Lily comprit que c'était l'heure, James lui cria :

- Lily, c'est lui, vite prend Harry enfuyez vous !!! VITE

Lily secoua sauvagement la tête en sine négatif. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler et elle déclara :

- JAMAIS James tu m'as comprit, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je t'aime, sa voix se brisa ...

- Moi aussi, Fleur de Lys et c'est pour ça que je veux que tu parte, pense à Harry

Une rire glacial retentit

- VITE !!! PART LOIN D'ICI !!! hurla t-il

Puis la porte vola en éclat, Lily bondit dans les escalier, Harry sous les bras mais s'écroula avant les dernière marches, allongé, serrant son enfant contre elle, elle se rappela de Poudlard et de ses amis merveilleux ... ses amis ... elle devait vivre pour eux. Elle se leva et continua, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry et ferma à clé.

Il était mort ... elle le savait car elle mourait avec lui, elle avait décider que si elle devait mourir Harry lui résistera. Lily leva Harry au niveau de son visage et le regardera dans les yeux en murmurant des paroles inaudibles.

Elle avait froid, ce rire glacial approchait lentement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau à grande volée ... il était là ... sous sa cape noire ...

Elle se mit devant sa progéniture et écarta les bras en signe de protection. L'homme gloussa encore plus fort et lui cracha à la figure :

- POUSSE TOI IDIOTE !!! ce n'est pas toi que je veux !!! tu le sais très bien !!!

- Non je vous en supplie, tuez moi mais épargnez le, je vous en supplie ....

- Dégage, j'ai dit

- Non si vous voulez le tuer, vous devrez d'abord me tuer

- Tu es folle ... et puis une victime de plus ça ne fait rien

Il pointa sa baguette, vers elle. Lily ferma les yeux et pensa à Harry très fort puis elle entendit ce qu'elle avait redouter toute sa vie

- AVADA KEDAVRA

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit l'éclair vert ...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ce soir, j'ai rêvé.  
J'ai rêvé que je pouvais m'envoler.  
J'ai rêvé que je n'allais plus souffrir,  
Que dans tes bras enfin je pourrai m'endormir...  
  
Pourquoi rester dans cette vie si étrange?  
Où est le bonheur dont on m'a tant parlé?  
Où est cet amour que j'ai tant espéré?  
Dis-moi, à quoi ressemblent les anges?  
  
Ce soir je m'en vais.  
Ce soir je vais vous laisser.  
Ne m'en voulez pas de vous abandonner.  
Mais dans ce monde je ne peux rester...  
  
Puisque ici bas ne tombent que des larmes de sang,  
Je souffre trop je ne suis qu'une enfant  
Puisque je suis condamnée,  
Ce soir, je m'en vais rejoindre la liberté.  
  
Je suis déterminée...  
Car cet endroit ne peut se visiter  
Que si l'on accepte d'y rester."

Harry se souvenait de cette formule maintenant, Lily, sa mère lui avait murmurer la nuit où elle était morte !!! Il sentit une boule se formait au creux de son estomac ... ses parents étaient morts, il ne les reverrai probablement jamais !! De nouveau un tourbillon l'emporta et il se retrouva dans une forêt qu'il reconnu aussitôt c'était la forêt interdite ... il faisait nuit et il y avait pour seule lumière la lune ... la pleine lune .... il entendit un hurlement dans la pénombre il se rappelait maintenant il se rappelait de cette nuit, il se rappelait de ce qui c'était passé ... hélas, la scène était entrain de se refaire sous ses yeux

Harry courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il tenait d'une main sa baguette et de l'autre la main d'Hermione. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière, et il vit la personne où du moins la chose qu'il cherchait ... le loup garou : Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal !!!

- Merde, s'exclama Harry, il s'est déjà transformé !!!

Hermione gémit :

- Harry je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée maintenant qu'il est devenu un loup garou on ferrai mieux d'aller prévenir Dumbledore, lui au moins il sera quoi faire, nous ...

- Tais-toi !!! écoute Lupin a fait beaucoup pour moi et depuis la mort de Sirius, c'est mon nouveau parrain en quelque sorte alors il faut que je le prévienne pour le ministère de la magie, okay ??!!!

- oui, murmura t-elle malgré sa grande peur !

Harry lui lâcha la main et se dirigea lentement vers le loup garou. Hermione quant à elle, elle tenait une croix autour de son cou en fixant la scène quand tout à coup elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer, elle n'eut pas le temps de crier, pas eut le temps de prévenir Harry, ils étaient là ....

- Pro ... Professeur Lupin !!!

Le loup garou tourna vivement sa tête vers le jeune homme qui l'approchait et grogna en se laissant retomber sur les pattes avant tel un chien !!! Harry sursauta, il avait peur mais il devait lui dire, le prévenir coûte que coûte.

- Professeur, Remus Lupin, il faut fuir ... les personnes du Ministère de la Magie sont là pour vous, il vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour vous enfermez à Azkaban !!!

Pour toute réponse, Lupin grogna et hurla a mort puis il fixa un point derrière Harry Potter ... le garçon voyant le regard de son ancien professeur, il se retourna doucement mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit que quatre main l'agrippa et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux. Harry leva la tête et vit Remus ligoté alors il cria :

- NONNNNNNN, laissez le partir il n'a rien fait de mal, il s'agita essayant de s'échapper mais les hommes étaient beaucoup trop fort pour lui.

- Potter, Harry se figea, il reconnaissait cette voie, c'était hélas celle de Fudge, le ministre de la magie, je savait que c'était vous qui d'autre pourrai être ami avec un monstre de ce genre !!

- LE PROFESSEUR EST TOUT SAUF UN MONSTRE, rugit Harry rouge de colère !!!

- Mais oui je vous croit, fit Fudge avec un sourire ironique.

Tout à coup Lupin s'agita dans tout les sens et réussi a s'échapper de ses cordes, après avoir éviter quelque sorts il se jeta sur un des hommes et le mordit, le sang gicla tachant la fourrure du loup garou !! Puis il se tourna vers les autres, du sang autour de la bouche montrant ses dents pointu et rouge !!! Puis il commença à courir vers eux, il voulut bondir sur les deux hommes qui retenait Harry mais un éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet, il tomba à terre, sans bouger ... il était mort ....

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Harry les larmes au yeux, il ressentait déjà une immense haine envers Fudge alors cette nuit là il avait eut une poussée meurtrière, il aurait voulu se jeter sur lui et lui arracher le cœur de ses propres main !! Le tourbillon revint et cette fois ci il se retrouva dans la chambre de son meilleur ami Ron, il faisait une nouvelle fois nuit et il se vit couché sur un matelas profondément endormi !! En se rappelant des deux scènes qui venait de précédés, Harry savait ce qui allait ce passer il eut déjà envi de vomir ... il ne voulait pas revivre ça une fois était de trop, il avait vomi plein de fois en s'en rappelant, cette fois ci Voldemort y était aller trop loin ...

Harry dormait, étalé de tout son long quand tout à coup un bruit énorme retentit, le réveillant, lui et Ron, ils se regardèrent inquiet et en un regard il furent d'accord, ils se levèrent et ouvrit la porte qui grinça. A pas feutré, ils descendirent les escalier étroits, la cuisine était vide ...

- Qu'es ce qui ce passe à ton avis ? demanda Ron de plus en plus inquiet en voyant le visage sérieux d'Harry, Harry on devrait pas s'en faire c'est sûrement la goule qui fait encore des sienne !!! Tu crois pas ??

Harry ne répondit rien mais se dirigea vers le salon, Ron sur ses talons ... il poussa la porte battante redoutant le pire ... mais ce qu'il vit n'était pas le pire ... c'était horrible, inhumain, impossible. La nausée lui donna des vertiges et il sentit une affreuse envi de vomir ... ils étaient là ... tous morts ... côte à côte .... pendus .... le cœur arraché et mit au pied de chaque .... le ventre ouvert .... le sang coulant à flot .... les boyaux à terre .... sur le mur était marqué au sang « POUR LES AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS ... VOILA LA PUNITION !!!V. ».

Comment avait t-il osait faire ça ? Son regard empli de larme se tourna vers la plus petit silhouette ... Ginny avait de 16 ans, morte à 16 ans .... Harry vomit à terre .... ils était tous morts : Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie et Ginny !!! Percy étant banni de la maison n'était pas mort et Harry le regrettait ... son attention fut attiré par une mallette posé prés du cadavre de Molly, il s'approcha malgré son dégoût et prit la valise à toute vitesse avant de s'écartait ... il déverrouilla la mallette, l'ouvrit lentement redoutant que le diable surgisse .... poussa un cri en lâchant la valise ... un mot accompagné ces choses monstrueux ... « Pour ton dîner, Potter ». Cette fois ci il s'évanouit.

Harry fut projeté à terre, sur le sol froid de la salle, il était de nouveau a Poudlard ... il partit en courant de la salle une fois le plus loin possible ... il vomit ... il se rappelait de ce qu'il y avait dans cette mallette ... des langues .... les langues de la famille Weasley ....


	3. Chapitre 3

Harry erra une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs ... il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était horrifié et d'une immense tristesse d'avoir revu la mort de ses parents, de Remus Lupin et ... des Weasley !!! Et maintenant il avait plus qu'une envi arrêter tout .... ses parents étaient mort ainsi que : Sirius, Remus, les Weasley, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil, professeur Mcgonagall, Cho Chang et plein d'autres .... en plus on meilleur ami Ron était devenu un zombi il ne vivait plus !!! Qui voudrait d'une vie comme ça entouré de mort !!! QUI ?? A part Voldemort, ce bâtard de Voldemort !! Celui qui avait tuer tout ses proches !!

Harry leva la tête décider de son sort, il marcha à grands pas vers la tour d'astronomie, au passage il bouscula Hermione qui remarqua les larmes de son ami et elle le vit gravir les marches qui menait à la tour !!! Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, elle vola en éclat.

Le vent lui caressa les joues ... il se dirigea d'un pas sur vers le rebord et y grimpa ... il voyait d'ici le terrain de Quidditch qui lui avait autrefois procuré tant de plaisir mais qui maintenant ne lui remonté pas le moral !!

- HARRY !!

Le concerné fit volte-face, et vit Hermione les yeux embuaient de larmes.

- Ne fait pas ça, Harry je t'en supplie, il y a une autre solution ...

- Désolé Hermione ... je t'aime et dit ça a Ron aussi

Et sans se retourner il se jeta dans le vide comme dernière image de son existence, il vit Hermione le visage déformé par l'effroi courir vers lui .... il eut l'impression de voler ... comme si deux immense ailes avait pousser dans son dos ... tout à coup il vit de silhouette au dessus de lui .... il murmura

- Papa, maman .... j'arrive

Il ne sentit pas sa tête exploser contre le sol, ni ses os se briser en mille morceau car à ce moment précis, il était le plus heureux ....

Voilà ma fic' est finit !!! Courte n'es ce pas ?? Mais bon défois les histoires courte sont bien !!!

En tout cas je voulait vous dire .... NE VOUS SUICIDEZ JAMAIS !!

Bon ok c'est pas vraiment le message que j'essaye de faire passer dans ma fic' mais se suicider est une chose des plus lâche ... c'est ne pas affronter le monde ... on est jamais seule même si on le croit .... et vos amis seront toujours là pour vous !!! bisous à tous et si vous avez des problème n'hésitez pas à m'écrire !!!!

Arica


End file.
